


It's Been a Long Time

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Even if he didn’t miss Beacon Hills, he did miss his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt where I had to shuffle my music and pick a line from a song to base the fic on, the song that came on was "I Apologize" By Five Finger Death Punch.

It had been years since he had left Beacon Hills and the place where he had been locked in a freezer behind. It had been a hard decision, leaving Scott and everyone else behind, but he needed a new start and figure things out.

 

The past still haunted him though. The memory of the people he lost and of the person his father had been would come back to him in his dreams, leaving him waking up screaming at times. He did his best to leave the memories in the past where they belonged, but he found it hard.

 

Isaac stopped in front of the gate that lead to the Beacon Hill cemetery and looked up at the sign. It had been a long time since he had been here, a long time since he spent time talking to his brother and his mother. After a moment, he entered and wasn’t surprised to see Scott and Lydia standing around Allison’s grave. The two of them turned around when he walked up to them and Lydia gave him a soft smile. “It’s been a long time.”

 

Isaac nodded, eyes moving over to where his family lay. Beacon Hills was a place that he could only keep in the past for so long. It was the place that created him, and shaped him into the man he was today. He turned back towards his friends. “I’m sorry it’s been so long.”

 

Scott reached out and pulled him into a hug and Isaac immediately returned the embrace. Not much of the pack remained. Some died, some were able to leave Beacon Hills behind, but every once in a while the paths of those who survived would cross again.

 

Lydia joined in on the hug, and Isaac started to feel the familiar sensation of home as his friends embraced him. Even if he didn’t miss Beacon Hills, he did miss his friends.


End file.
